Megafonía
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: El error que cometieron Taichi y Yamato fue dejar a sus dos hermanos menores solos... Encerrados en la sala de megafonía... Con los megáfonos encendidos. Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8


—Bien chicos —habló Tai —, ya sabéis que han cerrado el centro comercial debido a la presencia de un digimon desconocido que ha hecho contacto con el mundo humano —señaló luego el edificio —. Nuestro objetivo es entrar dentro y comprobar que el digimon sigue allí, para su próxima captura. Dispersémonos y, si alguuien lo encuentra, que avise a los demás.

Así fue como los niños elegidos se adentraron en el centro comercial. Tail y Yamato fueron directamente a la zona de alimentación. Sora, Mimi y Miyako se adentraron en la zona de moda y de peluquería. Koushiro y Joe fueron a la zona de informática.

Y Hikari y Takeru...

—¿Dónde estamos? —La voz de Takeru se escuchó por todo el lugar, a través de los diferentes altavoces que había dispersos por el centro.

—Creo que esta es la sala de megafonía —Esta vez fue Hikari la que habló.

—A sí, vale —dijo Takeru —. Ya me he encontrado.

—¿Acaso te habías perdido? —preguntó Hikari con ironía.

—Después de lo del baño la sangre todavía no me ha llegado a la cabeza.

El grupo de niños elegidos se sonrojaron en el acto.

—A ver cuando te echas novia y me dejas en paz durante un tiempo —comentó la chica.

—Vamos, ni que estuvieras tan ocupada —restó importancia Takeru.

—En realidad sí que lo estoy.

—¿Y eso? ¿Un nuevo novio?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—No es necesario tener novio.

El centro comercial quedó en silencio durante un rato.

—¡¿Es una chica?! —interrogó Takeru más curioso que nunca.

—No, es un alien —respondió Hikari con sarcasmo.

—Hikari, ¿eres bisexual?

—No, soy otro alien. Ese es el motivo por el que me gustan los gatos.

—Hikari —comentó Takeru cambiando de tema —, no me habías dicho que fueras bisexual.

—¿Acaso es malo?

—No lo es, pero anda que no has tardado en decírmelo.

—Ya, bueno —dijo Hikari —, es que acabo de descubrirlo hace poco.

—Sí, ¿con quién?

El resto de chicos dejaron de buscar al misterioso digimon para prestar atención a la respuesta de Hikari.

—Miyako —respondió sin más.

La aludida no pudo si no esconderse entre la ropa, roja de vergüenza. Sora y Mimi se acercaron para consolarla y decirla que no pasaba nada.

—Que chulo, Hika —animó Takeru —. Pues si eres primeriza siempre puedes preguntar a Mimi y a Sora, que están saliendo juntas, aunque crean que nadie del grupo lo sabe.

Sora y Mimi se alejaron para tapar sus caras rojas. Esta vez, invirtiendo papeles, fue Miyako a consolarlas. Las tres chicas pensaban matar a ese "dúo de comediantes".

—¿Eh? ¿Pero Sora no estaba con tu hermano? —preguntó Hikari.

—A Yamato le gusta Sora, pero también Tai. Sale con ella para que nadie sospeche de su amor platónico—afirmó Takeru.

Cuando Tai giró la cabeza para encarar a su amigo, se dio cuenta de que este se había largado de aquella zona hacía un buen tiempo. No era de extrañar, tras escuchar lo que Takeru había dicho.

—Pobrecitos —siguió Hikari —ninguno de los dos quiere aceptarlo. Nuestros hermanos están frustrados sexualmente.

Tai salió corriendo del lugar, no quería que Yamato volviera para exigirle explicaciones. Más importante, debía encontrar la sala de megafonía a toda costa y detener a esos dos antes de que hicieran una hecatombe.

—¿Y qué me dices de Koushiro y Joe? —preguntó Takeru.

A estas alturas, el resto de niños elegidos ya se habían olvidado de buscar al digimon. Ahora buscaban la sala de megafonía por todo el centro comercial.

—Pues no estoy muy segura.

—El otro día Koushiro me dijo que se compraba ropa por internet por que le daba vergüenza ir a comprar a las tiendas.

—Koushiro es muy tímido —afirmó Hikari —, pero si hay que elegirle pareja, que sea Joe.

—¿De repente te ha dado por emparejar a personas del mismo sexo?

—¿Acaso no se puede? Yamato y Sora salen juntos y tal, pero los dos tienen al amigo circunstancial. Yo tengo a Miyako y te tengo a ti.

—Tú no pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?

—El mundo de la bisexualidad es fantástico.

—Y poner verdes a nuestros amigos sin que ellos lo sepan, también.

Hikari y Takeru se rieron. Sus compañeros, por otra parte, solo deseaban torturarlos hasta la muerte.

—Sí, tienes razon —Hikari tomo aire tras la carcajada.

—Después de esto me debes un "striptis".

—En casa, cuando mi hermano se vaya a casa de Sora a "estudiar" —hizo Hikari especial énfasis en la palabra "estudiar".

—En serio, esos dos no van ni a la misma clase, no sé cómo pueden pensar que no van a levantar sospechas —rió Takeru.

—Yo creo que no les importa mucho lo que pensemos al respecto.

—Si te das cuenta —dijo Takeru —, parece que aquí todos estamos enrollados con todos.

—No lo parece, es que lo estamos. Excepto tú, Takeru. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Yo te tengo a ti —aclaró Takeru.

—¿Y a quien más? —interrogó Hikari.

—No tengo a nadie más, ¿sabes? Luego el mujeriego soy yo —Takeru dejó un silencio prolongado —. Aunque Miyako no está tan mal.

—Podemos compartirla —ofreció Hikari —si quieres.

—Y si ella quiere —aclaró Takeru.

Las carcajadas volvieron a estallar. El resto de chicos buscaban la sala de megafonía como posesos, con las caras rojas como ogros, en parte por la vergüenza, en parte por la ira. Y de repente...

...Todos se quedaron estáticos. A través de los megáfonos, se podían escuchar sonidos de besos y pequeños suspiros de placer.

El daño ya estaba hecho y ninguno de los niños elegidos iban a permitir que esos dos se divirtieran a su costa.

—Un momento —El sonido de besos se vio interrumpido por la voz de Hikari.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Takeru.

—¿Qué es esta lucecita?

—Creo que es el micrófono, ¿a ver?

Y de repente los megáfonos se desconectaron.

Nadie supo lo que sucedió después, puesto que cuando Yamato encontró la sala de megafonía, Hikari y Takeru ya no estaban allí. Sin embargo, una cosa sí que tenían clara los niños elegidos.

En cuanto vieran a esos dos no dudarían en matarlo en el acto.

O sí. Hikari y Takeru iban a sufrir mucho. ¡Muchísimo!

* * *

Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
